The Kidnapping
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: When someone and their two assistants kidnap Joe's friends and family, Joe finds himself in a place where he meets people that shouldn't be alive, friend's that aren't the way they should be, and a repeating prophecy. Takes place about a month after MG.
1. Mysterious People

**1. Mysterious People**

Thunder roared in the distance. A storm was on its way. And it would be here soon. A young girl was standing in a junk yard, and she wasn't alone. She had long dark reddish/brown hair that went down to her waist and evenly tanned skin. She wore dark black sunglasses that completely covered her eyes. She had on short, black, jean shorts that showed off her muscular legs and a tight black tank top that made her tan arms look very muscular. Another person, a man, was facing her. He had dark, messy hair that stuck up on his head. His eyes were almost completely black. He wore dark blue, ripped, baggy jeans and a grey sweatshirt. Intensity sparked between them.

"Now, where is he?" The girl stepped forward.

"Why would I tell you?" The man snapped back.

A cocky grin appeared on the girl's face. "Oh really?"

The man kept his mouth closed tight. The girl stopped smirking and frowned at him.

"We had a deal."

"Things change."

The girl was getting angry. She threw her arms in front of herself and pushed the man back without even touching him. He flung back and smashed into a large mountain of garbage. She held one of her hands in front of her and held him against the garbage. Hands shot out from behind him and wrapped around his neck. The man started to choke. The girl started to walk towards the man. Lightning flashed behind her and a loud clap of thunder soon followed.

"So, your friend did show up." He could barely get out the words. The girl smirked and a new figure walked out of the darkness, her hands still wrapped around the man.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" The new girl had short black hair and really pale skin. She wore a white, loose t-shirt and a baby blue denim mini skirt with silver studs on the sides. Her eyes were very interesting. They were a bright fiery red.

The man smirked. "No, I didn't."

He put his hand in his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a remote with a single button on it. He pushed the button. A red light started to flash on the remote. He smirked. "I brought some friends of mine too."

The girls looked up and saw several figures appear from in between the piles of junk and on top of the heaps of garbage. There were at least twenty people emerging from the shadows. The girl holding the man loosened her grip just enough for the man to break free. He bolted to the other side of the junk yard and out of sight behind a mound of trash. The dark figures from the shadows kept advancing on the girls. The girls stood back to back in fighting stances. The figures surrounded them.

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

The figures charged towards the girls. Just as three of them reached them and aimed for a punch, the girls flipped over the figures, all men, and the men ended up punching each other. They fell over, clutching their faces. The girls returned to standing back to back, in fighting stances. The figures continued to approach.

"Three down, about twenty left to go," the first girl spoke.

"Eh, we've had worse."

"When?"

"Remember when we first met this guy?"

"There was less."

"Not much less."

Five more figures walked up to them. The girl with the sunglasses jumped up and spun her leg out and knocked three of them down. The other girl grabbed one of the ones left standing by the arm and twisted it behind his back. He cried out in pain and she kicked him in the back. He crashed forward into another man.

"But they _were_ more skilled. And I know at least one of them was cute."

The girl with the sunglasses shook her head. "Alright, who's next?"

More and more figures came towards the girls. They easily eliminated them all. When the last of the figures had fallen, the girl with black hair looked over her shoulder and saw the man that had broken his deal with the girls. She nudged the other girl in the side. The other girl looked at her. She nodded towards the man and the other girl glared. She stalked over to the man, unnoticed. He was trying to climb up a stack of garbage, and not having much success with it. The girl with the sunglasses grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. She pushed him back into the trash and held him there, "You made the biggest mistake of your life today," She shook him and pushed him further into the trash. He winced in fear and pain, "My friend and I don't like it when people break deals with us," She glared harder at him, "And when people do, they pay, hard." She put her face about an inch away from his. He turned his head and closed his eyes. "So, in case you're not getting the message here, don't break a deal with us, because you _will_ regret it." She dropped the man and he fell on the ground. He quickly got up and scurried away. The girls heard clapping behind them and they turned around, prepared to fight if necessary.

A figure stepped out of the gloom, wearing a black cloak that covered all visible parts of his or her body, "Impressive."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"It's complicated, but I'm willing to make a deal with you."

The girls looked at each other with untrusting looks on their faces.

"I no after all that you're probably not in the mood to make a deal, but I promise, I won't back out."

The girl's looks remained unbelieving.

"I can pay." He pulled a large amount of cash from his cloak. The black haired girl stared at it, wide eyed. The girl with the sunglasses just crossed her arms and frowned at the figure. They looked at him.

"We'll do it," said the girl with black hair.

The other girl looked at her, bewildered at her sudden decision.

The figure smiled. "Excellent." He turned around and marched off. The girl with the sunglasses watched him go. The other girl noticed this.

"What?"

"Nothing, something about him just seems… familiar."


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**2. The Truth Comes Out**

Joe POV

Ok. I never expected this to happen. _She knew_? And she waited until _now_ to tell me? _Now_? After how many warps? I sat back, stunned. I had a feeling Anna was the same way.

My mom looked back and forth between us. "I knew you had already warped a lot and with certain upcoming events, I thought I should tell you now."

"Why now? I've been warping for almost a year. You're not much help now," I snarled.

My mom sighed and looked down. "I know."

I looked away. I didn't know how to feel. Angry? Upset? I was both I guess. But definitely more angry.

She looked back up and stared at me. "I know about your battle."

I glared at her. "That already happened a month ago."

She looked confused. "But-"

"Look mom, thanks, but you're not much of a help." I got up and stomped out. I heard Anna silently get up and follow me.

* * *

"So, she knew? This entire time?" Fred asked, bewildered.

I nodded. "Yup."

"And she never said anything? Until now?"

"Yup again."

"Wow." Fred and I were at lunch. Sam wasn't here today. Neither of us had any idea as to why. He was probably sick or something. Anyway, now I was telling Fred about how my mom already knew about _The Book_.

"She could have helped us out, a lot." He took a big bite of his pizza. I nodded and ate some of my fries. "So, maybe she can help us out now."

I looked up at him. I really didn't expect him to say that. "With what? We've warped enough, and I know how to use _The Book_ now."

Fred looked at me. "You do?"

"Yes I do, mostly." We got up and put our trays away. I hadn't ever told him or Sam about my adventure up at Draylon… or Sydney. I smiled just remembering it.

"_Sure_ you do." We sat back down. I frowned and was about to make a remark when the bell rang to get back to class.

Fred looked at me. "Later dude, I'll see you in science." He got up and went to his class. I sighed. I got up and left to my next class.


	3. Sam's Story

**3. Sam's Story**

Sam POV

I was walking on the sidewalk, headed for school. Let's see. We had a test in English, history homework due, and- I heard someone behind me. I paused and turned around. No one was there. I shrugged and turned back around. There was someone leaning against the wall with their head down. They were wearing large, dark sunglasses, a lacy, black tank top, and dark blue, denim, short shorts. Their hair was dark brown and they were wearing it up in a ponytail. They were obviously a girl.

She smirked, "Hello Samuel," She looked up.

"What-" I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw another girl. This one had short black hair and was wearing a white tank top and a light blue skirt. I was shocked when I looked at her eyes. They were a fiery red. I was surprised she wasn't wearing the sunglasses.

She grinned, "Hiya!"

"Um, do I-"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. The girl with the sunglasses forcefully turned me around. "Alright, listen. You're coming with us, and don't try to get away because we _will _catch you."

What the heck was going on? "Um-" The girl with sunglasses gripped my arm harder. I winced as her nails dug into my skin. "Ok, ok." I was shaking with fear. Who were these girls, and why were they taking me?

They smirked. "Good."

I was shoved and almost fell. I started to walk with the girls close to me. "Where are we going?"

The girl with red eyes smiled, "Oh, well we're gonna take you to Mr.-" The other girl with the sunglasses elbowed her in the side. "Ow!"

"A place. No more questions." She shoved me again. I winced. I didn't like this one bit.


	4. Another One Disappears

**4. Another One Disappears**

Joe POV

I walked into science and sat down. I didn't see Fred anywhere, which was weird because his class before this one was right across the hall. I waited, but when class started, still no Fred. Maybe he ate too much at lunch, which was always a possibility with Fred, and went home with a stomach ache. Then again Fred could eat anything and not even get a cramp. I sighed and slouched down in my seat while Mrs. Kino talked. What was going on lately? Everything was messed up. Exactly where were Fred and Sam at? And how much did my mom know about _The Book_? I had a feeling these questions were going to be answered, soon, and I was scared of the answers.

* * *

Fred POV

I was in the bathroom after lunch. I stepped out of the stall and saw two people standing in front of me. What surprised me was that they were girls. One was wearing sunglasses that covered her eyes completely. The other one had blazing red eyes. I looked around. "Um, this is the boy's bathroom. Right?" I looked back at the girls.

The other one shivered. "Unfortunately. This place is _so_ gross! What is wrong with you boys? And what are those?" She gestured to the yornels. She looked like she was about to puke. Then she looked back at me and smiled. "Not everything is disgusting though."

I gave her a weird look.

The other one frowned at me. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose. I'm flexible."

I was confused. "Do what, exactly?"

The girl without sunglasses smiled. "Come with us, silly."

I took a step towards the door. "Well, that sounds great and all, but-" I didn't wait a second longer. I bolted out the door.

The girl with sunglasses smirked, "The hard way it is then." They calmly followed me out of the bathroom. I looked behind me. The girl with sunglasses raised her hand. I saw a flash, felt something hit my back, flew, smacked into the wall, and blacked out.


	5. Coming Home to No One

**5. Coming Home to No One**

Joe POV

I sighed and fell back on the couch. Today had been a weird day to say the least. Sam never missed a day of school, yet he was gone today, and whatever happened to Fred? One minute he was there, the next, gone. My stomach growled. I looked down at it. I guess I should eat something. "Hey, Mom?" No response. "Mom?" Still no response. I know I yelled at her this morning, but that didn't mean she wouldn't still feed me. This day just got weirder. Mom's always home when I get home from school. If she wasn't going to be home she usually told me so. I sat up and looked around the house. No sign of her. Maybe Anna knew. She usually got home a few minutes after me. Sure enough, Anna walked in the door two seconds later.

"Hey, Anna. Have you seen mom?"

"No." She set her stuff down. "Isn't she usually home?"

"Yeah, but she's not here. She didn't tell me she wasn't going to be here either. Did she say anything to you?"

Anna shrugged. "She probably just went shopping or something. Maybe she's getting some fresh air, after this morning." She cast a sideways glance at me.

I shook my head. "She would have told me or left a note."

Anna was getting ready to say something in reply, but the doorbell rang. We glanced towards the door.

"Um, are you expecting a friend, Joe?"

I shook my head, "No. You?"

"No."

I got up and answered it. A girl was standing outside. She had short black hair and was wearing a white tank top and a light blue layered skirt. Her eyes were red, and I mean red. Wait, what? I'm pretty sure it's not normal to have red eyes. "Um-"

"Hi!" She stepped inside and looked around.

"Do we know you?"

"Nope." She said it without even looking at me.

"Then what are you doing here? This is our house, and we shouldn't be letting strangers inside."

She looked at me, "I'm supposed to get you," She looked at Anna, "And you too."

Anna and I exchanged a glance.

"And take us where?" I asked. Call me crazy, but I wasn't exactly willing to run off with some random girl.

"Can't say. My friend wouldn't really like it." I looked around. There were two? The girl laughed. I looked back at her. "Don't worry. She's not here." She? "She was supposed to come, but once she found out about you," She looked at me, " She didn't want to come. So she decided to stay with the rest."

Stay with the rest? What was she talking about? "Uh-"

"Well, come on. We have to go now."

"What?"

She grabbed my arm and Anna's, then dragged us out of the house.

* * *

I learned something about myself today, and that was that I didn't like being dragged out of my house by some crazy girl and with no idea where I was going. "Where are you taking us?"

"I told you, I can't say. My friend _and_ my boss would get mad."

"Boss?" She never mentioned anything about having a boss. Who was she working for?

"Yes, boss. I don't do this stuff normally. My friend had this thing to do that involved doin all this stuff. We kinda have to stay to together or… things could happen."

"What kind of things?"

The girl stopped and looked at me, "Things."

I could have sworn her eyes were glowing. She turned around and continued to drag Anna and me away. Anna and I exchanged a glance. We both were starting to worry. Anna stayed silent, too scared to speak.

"Ok, listen girl I-"

"I do have a name you know."

I rolled my eyes. "And that would be…?"

"Kairi." Weird name for a weird girl.

"Fine. Kairi, I want answers."

Kairi stopped. She smiled. Why, I have no idea. "Ok then, we're here."

I looked in front of me. My questions yet to be answered.


	6. Waking Up

**6. Waking Up**

Fred POV

The first voice I heard was a man's, a ticked off man, "I told you to get them, not knock them out! "I tried to moan, but nothing came out. Where am I? The last thing I remember is a giant flash of green, then darkness."

"If you haven't noticed, only one is knocked out, and I barely even hit him enough to do it. The boy's just weak." The second voice sounded like a girl's. She sounded bored, yet still pissed off.

"Then why are the rest knocked out?"

"I had to sedate them, because they wouldn't shut up. 'Where are we? Why are we here? Let us out!' _God_, it was so annoying."

"Fine. Where are the rest?"

The other person sighed. "Kairi's getting them. When she gets back I'll get the last one."

"And you're not there because…?"

"I had to watch these idiots. Do you really think we can leave them alone?"

The other person mumbled something. "Fine, fine. Just make sure I get what I want. And you can leave now. I'll keep an eye on them."

I opened my eyes enough to see who was talking. The girl who was talking was one of the girls who took me, the one with the sunglasses. The man she was talking to was… oh god. I blacked out… again.

* * *

Joe POV

Kairi dragged us up the steps. I didn't like this one bit. Kairi opened the door and hauled us inside. We were forced down stairs. She tossed us in what looked like a jail cell in front of her. The girl is stronger than she looks. She locked the door. I instantly jumped up and grabbed the bars. I did not want to be locked up. "What the heck?"

"You have to stay here. I don't know why, but the guy I'm working for wants you here. I'll go get him." She skipped off. She said the worst things so cheerfully.

"Joe?" Fred stepped forward.

I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Here's a better question, what are _we_ doing here?" Jodie, Freddi, and Samantha stepped forward.

"Do you really think he knows?" Sam stepped forward. What the heck was going on? Why did we all get taken here?

"You should all calm down." My mom stepped forward.

"Mom?" I suddenly remembered I was mad at her. I frowned and looked away. I heard her sigh.

"Where are we?" Jodie whined.

"I think I can answer that." We all turned towards the voice. Mad Jack stepped forward out of the darkness. "Hello Joseph."


	7. Back From the Dead

**7. Back From the Dead**

Joe POV

What? He was supposed to be dead. Sydney and I had gotten rid of him a month ago. Right? Well, Syd came back, and she was supposed to die too. So… "What do you want?"

"Now, now. Do you really need to ask that?"

I glared at him. I did not need this at the moment. "I don't have it."

"I know. And I would easily get it myself, but do to recent events," He paused and I heard him mumble to himself. "Anyway, I'm still alive, and now, only the owner can use_ The Book_. However, if the owner gives permission to someone to use _The Book_, they can."

"I'm not gonna let you use _The Book_. I'm not stupid."

Kairi skipped up behind him and smiled. Why the heck was she smiling? If he was her boss, why was she so happy? I sure as heck wouldn't be.

Fred looked around. "Where's your friend?"

Kairi looked around, confused. "Well, Brands said she-"

Mad Jack interrupted her. "She went to go get the last one of you."

We looked up as we heard bumping and crashing coming from up stairs. "Unhand me this instant!" We heard more crashing and then someone fell down the stairs. They stood up.

I gasped. "Uncle Joe!"

A girl jumped down behind him. She had long, dark, reddish/brown hair. She looked very tan and muscular for a girl. She was wearing a tight, lacy, black, spaghetti strap tank top and a dark, denim, mini skirt. She had a dark pair of sunglasses on. I couldn't see a trace of her eyes. She grabbed Uncle Joe by his shirt collar and threw him in the cell with us. She slammed the door and locked it.

Kairi smiled. "Brandy!" Kairi ran up to her and hugged her. "You really shouldn't leave without telling me. You know what could happen. I was wondering where you were, and-"

"Get off of me," Brandy shoved Kairi off.

"Sorry. Where were you?"

"Getting this fool," She nodded towards Uncle Joe, "for this fool," She nodded towards Mad Jack. They both frowned at her.

"Watch it. I'm paying you for this," Mad Jack glared.

She glared at him. "No, you're paying her," She pointed to Kairi. "I'm only here cause she agreed, but there are other reasons." She looked back at us, and I could've sworn she stared at me. She looked back at Mad Jack. "So, shove it!"

Mad Jack snarled. "Very well then." He looked at us. "These are my new assistants."

"Really? Cause they don't seem too keen on assisting you."

Mad Jack glared at me. "They will be watching and torturing you until you decide to give me _The Book_. This one," He pointed at Kairi, "is an excellent fighter. Her life has trained her to be as such. However this one," He pointed at Brandy. "has special abilities beyond you're wildest imagination. She has won all the different types of tournaments everywhere in this universe and others. They're also skilled with special… abilities. So I'd think twice before trying to escape. It wouldn't be a good idea," He turned around and left.


	8. Hello and Goodbye

**8. Hello and Goodbye**

Joe POV

Brandy and Kairi looked at us.

"We're not going to torture you. He's got two hands, and if he really wanted it done, he could do it himself." Brandy said.

Kairi looked relieved that she said that. I have no idea why though.

"What the fool doesn't know, _will_ hurt him," She smirked.

I ignored the last part of what she said and turned to everyone else. So, they had all been kidnapped. That explained a lot. That wasn't important though. What was important was that we got out of here. "He's really stupid. He'll have left a key here somewhere. We'll be home in an hour." I looked around. I noticed my mom was frowning. Whatever, I was still mad at her. I saw a key hanging on the wall. Maybe Brandy or Kairi would let us out. "So you won't torture us, but will you let us out?"

Brandy and Kairi exchanged a glance and whispered to each other. I swore I heard one of them say "That was fast".

Brandy shrugged. "They can go. You have to stay." She looked at me.

"Why?"

"You'll find out. So, either they go now or no one goes."

"Fine." I'd rather they be safe, then stuck in here. I was starting to get really irritated with this whole thing. Brandy grabbed the key off the wall and opened the door. We all walked out.

"What was the point of all this, if you guys just let us out?" Jodie asked.

"Jack just wants Joe. You were just here to make sure no one helped him escape or so he would come looking for you guys," Kairi answered.

"So, there's no point," Samantha said.

"Not anymore." She looked like she knew something we didn't.

"Whatever, I just want to go home." Jodie headed for the stairs.

"I wouldn't go that way," Brandy warned her.

Jodie stopped and turned. "Why?"

"He'll see you, stupid."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes. My great-granddaughter did have her moments. "Well then, how do we get out of here?

"Back door," She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb and I saw the faint outline of a door.

"Works for me." She marched toward the door, but stopped in front of Brandy. She squinted at her face. "Do I know you?"

Brandy scoffed. "I doubt it."

"You look familiar. Well, your face does. Is this your natural hair color?" Jodie reached for her hair. Brandy tensed. It was easy to tell she was trying hard not to knock Jodie's head off.

"Weren't you leaving?"

"Fine." She dropped her hand and continued toward the door. "You guys coming, or not?" The others followed her. I stayed behind.

"Joe-" My mom started.

"I'll be home later." My mom sighed and left with the others. "Now what?"

"Now, you die."


	9. Return of the Friend?

**9. Return of the… Friend?**

Joe POV

I spun around. Mad Jack was standing right behind me. "It's a good thing your friends and family left and walked into the trap." I looked at Brandy and Kairi. Trap? So that's why they easily let them go. I looked back at Mad Jack. "You see, beyond that door there is a sort of alternate universe I created. Your friends and family will be taking a very long walk home. Now, if you do anything I don't approve of, I can make that walk home very… difficult." He chuckled evilly. He only wanted me and now he got it. "Now, give me _The Book_."

I glared at him. "No."

"Fine. This is another good reason your friends and family left. I don't think they'd want to witness this." He raised his cane and it started to glow. "Goodbye Joseph. For good."

Mad Jack slumped down, dead. Brandy stood behind him, an evil grin on her face.

"Brands? What are you doing?" Kairi was shaking. That couldn't be good.

Brandy glared at her. "Doing what should have been done." She took off her sunglasses. Her eyes were bright blue with a bright green ring around the iris. I gasped. The only girl I knew who had eyes like that was…

"Sy- Sydney?"

She looked at me and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile though. It seemed so… evil. "Hello Joe."


	10. Friend or Foe?

**10. Friend or Foe?**

Joe POV

No way was this Sydney. She looked so different, and evil. I looked at her. Something else seemed different too. I squinted, then I saw it. There was a dark shadow slowly growing darker and larger around her. Her eyes seemed to be slowly filling with a fiery shadow too.

I looked at Kairi. She looked worried, really worried. "Um," She kept her voice low. "We should probably leave. Now."

Sydney glared. "No, no." She snapped her fingers, and the same cell we were in earlier appeared around us. What was up with her? She smirked. "Now, you stay here while I get some, things." She left.

I looked at Kairi. "What's wrong with her? She's not this mean, ever."

"Well, things have changed."

"Like?"

"She's not the Sydney you remember."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Look. I'm not exactly what you would call 'living'." I looked at her. Huh? "I'm dead, and Sydney's been kissed by darkness."

* * *

Kairi POV

"What do you mean, kissed by darkness? And how are you dead? You look alive to me," Joe looked so confused.

"It's complicated, but when I say kissed by darkness, I mean Sydney is gonna keep getting eviler and eviler."

"Why?"

"Because she died and came back."

"What?"

I sighed. This was going to take longer than I thought. "When you and Sydney were in Greece doing the whole prophecy thing, that wasn't exactly the prophecy, but she did end up dieing, and so did Mad Jack. However, since it wasn't the actual prophecy I had to bring Sydney back using some of the abilities I have because I'm dead, but because Mad Jack died as well he had to come back too. It's this annoying rule involved. So, I brought them back, but they had to pay dues. Which is yet another annoying rule. So, when Sydney and the other gods and goddesses figured out that the prophecy wasn't exactly the prophecy, Sydney came back to New York to find you. She still had dues to pay though. So, I had to make her pay. Not in the painful way, but still. I had to do this thing which Shadowed her, which she will need to pay, but it also makes her… evil. So, she's gonna get worse and worse, until we can do something to knock her out so I can take her to get unShadowed. It's complicated how to do it, but it has to be done. And the whole payment thing is more complicated than that too, but I don't have much time to explain. And we have to knock her out. Either that, or she'll kill us."

"I have so many questions."

"I know, and I'll tell you later, but right now we need to get out of here."

"Fine. How do we do that exactly?"

I sighed again. Sydney marched back in and walked right up to us. Joe looked at her with sad eyes. I could tell he was upset that his friend was turning evil. He did seem to really care about her.

"Well, well, well, how the tables have turned." She smirked at Joe.

"Syd-"

She glared at him. "Shut up." She slapped him. Then Syd turned around and stalked off.

Joe rubbed his cheek. "I don't like the new Syd."


	11. The Escape

**11. The Escape**

Kairi POV

"Will that even work?" Joe asked.

"It has to. We have no other option. These bars won't break any other way," I replied.

"But-"

"Joe, I know you're worried, but this is the only way."

Joe sighed. "Fine." He looked really sad. This whole thing with Sydney was really getting to him.

"Joe." He looked at me. "She'll be fine."

He smiled. That made him feel a little better at least. "K. Let's do this."

I nodded. "Sydney!" No response. "Sydney!"

"What do you want?" We spun around. Sydney was standing outside of the cell right behind us.

"Out."

Sydney smirked. "And why should I let you out?"

"Because you know you should."

"No." She started to turn away.

"I told you she couldn't do it," Joe said, following the plan.

Sydney paused. Good, just like we'd hoped. I sighed. "I guess you were right. She's too _weak_ to let us out."

Sydney spun back around. "I'm strong enough to rip your head off!" She glared. I flinched. That wasn't part of the plan.

"Well, why don't you come in here and prove it?" Joe said. I looked at him. We were supposed to get her to break open the bars. Not, get her to come in here and rip my head off.

Sydney sneered. "I could, but then you would get out. I'm not doing it." She crossed her arms. Crap. The Shadow should make her anger rise easier. I thought the angrier she got, the less thought she would put into her actions.

"Is that your excuse? Pretty lame if you ask me." Joe shrugged.

Sydney glared again. "I'm capable of doing more than you know."

"Then prove it."

"No."

"Chicken." What was Joe doing? I didn't want her this mad. She really would rip my head off. With the Shadow and all I doubt Sydney would even think about mercy. Sydney's hands formed into tight fists. "Fine." She snapped her fingers and appeared inside the cage. "Come here _Kairi_."

Crap.

* * *

Joe POV

Kairi backed up to the back of the cell, worry all over her face. Sydney slowly advanced after her. Kairi glared at me. I know this wasn't part of the plan, but this was working so far. She just needed to trust me.

"Syd." I tried to get her attention.

Sydney glanced over her shoulder at me. "What? I'm busy proving you wrong." She went back to closing in on Kairi. Good, she was distracted. I quietly crept up behind Sydney. I saw the key to the cell hanging from her belt loop on her jean shorts. I quickly snatched them. Sydney felt it and spun around. "What are you-"

"Kairi, catch!" I tossed the keys over to her. She blindly caught them. She looked confused.

Sydney spun around. "Don't even."

Kairi turned and opened the cell door. She ran out. Sydney followed her. I came out last. I didn't see where Kairi went, and apparently Sydney didn't either, but she did see me. She ran at me. I quickly took off. I knew it was useless, Sydney was a really fast runner, but I had to try. I felt hands grab me from behind and screamed. A hand covered my mouth. The person spun me around. I expected to see Sydney, but instead I saw the red eyes of Kairi.

"Shh." She pulled me into a dark room and closed the door.

I blinked I couldn't see anything. Where was I? "Uh, Kairi?"

"I'm right in front of you. The whole being dead thing helps me see in the dark."

"Where are we?"

"It's this secret room I found. Let's hope Sydney doesn't know where it is too, cause she's a goddess and she can see in the dark too."

I nodded in agreement. "Ok, so we're out. Now what do we do?"

"We have to find a way to get Syd to calm down."

"You mean, be less evil?"

"Yeah. I'll try talking to her first. If that doesn't work, then we'll have to go to more extreme measures."

I didn't want to think about how extreme those measures might get. "Ok." We crossed our fingers and stepped out of the room.


	12. Talking

**12. Talking**

Joe POV

We quietly walked around the corner. I didn't see Syd anywhere. "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

I saw something move. I spun around and saw Sydney standing behind us. She had her arms crossed. "Well, well, looked who decided to come out and play."

Kairi turned around. "Sydney!"

Sydney looked at us and glared. She slowly walked toward us. I was really freaked out. She stopped about five feet in front of us.

"Syd, you know you don't want to do this. Cody wouldn't want you to do this." Cody? Who the heck was Cody?

Sydney glared at Kairi. "Cody wouldn't care. He'd be up here by my side. Unlike certain backstabbing friends." She glared at me.

"No, he wouldn't. I know it, and you know it. Come on, you don't want to do this."

Sydney made a threatening sound at Kairi. Syd spun around and kicked Kairi in the back of the neck. I heard a sickening crack. Kairi screamed and fell to the floor. Sydney stopped perfectly and glared down at Kairi. "Maybe I do."

Kairi slowly looked up with a desperate look on her face. This was going no where.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sydney turned around sharply, and marched off.

Kairi moaned and stood up. "This isn't going to work." Kairi frowned. "There is one other thing I could try."

"What?" I didn't like the new Syd and I wanted to the old one back. I was willing to do anything to do it.

"I could Pierce her."

"Pierce? You mean like pierce her ears?"

Kairi shook her head. "No. The Pierce. It's a high pitched screech that only gods and goddesses can hear, and when they do hear it, it's insanely painful for them."

"What do you mean?" I wanted Syd back, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Well, to a god or goddess, whenever they hear The Pierce, it's like a thousand needles being stuck in their ears, and it makes them feel like a fire is burning up from their feet and engulfing them slowly."

I winced. Kairi was a cheerful girl and talked a lot, but when she talked about something bad she had this effect that made you imagine it. Guess that came from her being dead and all. "Um, no. Being immortal means she can't die. It doesn't mean she can't feel pain. And I don't want to hurt her."

"Maybe I could try talking to her and try to snap her out of it again."

I shook my head. "It didn't work the first time. It's isn't going to work now either."

"Then what do we do?"

"Let me talk to her."


	13. Cody

**13. Cody**

Kairi POV

"Fine, but into the room first." I said, and we quietly went back into the room. "I doubt she'll listen to you."

"I have to try, and I think she might." Why would she listen to him and not me? That just made no sense. He was right though, he had to try.

"Ok, ok, but I'm going out there too."

"Fine. Before I go though, I have a question."

"What?"

"Who's Cody?"

I looked up at Joe and smiled. He would love this. "Sydney's boyfriend."

* * *

Joe POV

"Boyfriend?" Syd had a boyfriend?

Kairi nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "Uh huh, and they are the _cutest_ couple ever! They're totally in love. Cody's the sweetest person and he always buys her stuff and surprises her. And he's super cute. He always compliments her. _And_ he plays guitar _and_ can actually sing too, so he's always writing and singing her songs and stuff. And they sound _so_ good together. Plus he-"

"I get it." I can't believe Syd has a boyfriend. I don't know why, but it bugged me. Really bugged me. "How do you know all this stuff anyway?"

"I've been keeping a watch on Sydney."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." We walked back out again. Kairi hid behind the corner. I stepped forward. "Syd!" I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. I spun around. "Where are you?"

"You can't see me?" She chuckled, an evil chuckle that didn't sound anything like her normal laugh. It was scary. "Fine then. If you can't see me in the light, let's try the dark." I heard a snap and then the world was cast into darkness.


	14. Darkness

**14. Darkness**

Joe POV

"Come on Syd. It's me Joe."

"I know who you are." I looked around. I could hear her as if she was right behind me, but I couldn't see her anywhere. "I know what you are, and I know what you will become." What I am? What I will become? What was she talking about? Maybe this evil thing was getting to her brain.

I sighed. What was she getting at? "I know all about you too."

I heard her growl behind me. I spun back around. It was too dark to see, but I felt that disturbing evil presence that surrounded her. If I looked hard enough, I swore I could see the dark shadow that surrounded her and the black fire that blazed in her eyes. "You know nothing about me."

I dropped to the ground as I felt a sudden pain in my gut. Sydney was an excellent fighter. I knew she was telling the truth when Mad Jack said she'd won tournaments in multiple universes. It seemed like the thing Nicole would sign her up for. I also knew that there was nothing I could do to fight back. I would never land a hit on her and even if I did she would heal almost immediately. Being a goddess she naturally healed quickly. Plus it was completely dark. I couldn't see in the dark, but Syd could. I looked up. "Why?"

I felt a rush of wind blast in front of my face as Syd raced off. "You want to know why Joe?" Her voice sounded loud, echoic, and threatening. "Because I am sick and tired of being told what to do. Sick and tired of people saying they know everything about me. Sick and tired of people trying to 'help' me. It's my life god damn it! I'm sick and tired of it all! I hate it! That's all going to change. Starting now." She snapped her fingers and light filled the room. I almost screamed and jumped back. Sydney was standing right in front of my face. Her eyes were completely black and looked like a fire was inside of them. The shadow around her body had grown and darkened too. This was really scary. "So don't you be like the rest of them."

Rest of who? Then it hit me. Sydney must really have been struggling up at Draylon. I never would have thought Syd, of all people, would struggle. She was right though. I saw her point. Syd didn't like people telling her what to do. People knowing more about her than her probably wasn't fun for her either. "I'm not like the rest of them."

Sydney crossed her arms and glared at me. "Really? Cause you're acting like it."

"Sydney, I do know you. I'm your friend. I don't know anymore about you than you do, and I'm not trying to force you to know anything. I'm here to help."

Sydney didn't say anything for a moment. Then she glared. "I don't need help. What I need is you gone."

I looked at Kairi as she rushed forward. "Sydney, no!" I looked back at Syd, or where Syd should have been. Instead a dark tornado was in her spot. I looked closer and saw that Syd _was_ the tornado. She was spinning really fast and the shadow around her was turning into a great tornado. I heard her do her evil laugh, and then, the tornado of darkness exploded.


	15. Waking Up Screaming

**15. Waking Up Screaming**

Sydney POV

"_You know nothing about me!"_

_Joe fell over as he got hit in the gut.

* * *

_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm sick and tired of it all!"

* * *

_

"_You don't want to do this."_

_Kairi screamed as she got kicked in the back of the neck.

* * *

_

"_Sydney! Stop!"_

_Black shadow exploded everywhere.

* * *

_

I awoke to screaming. It took me a minute to realize it was me. I shut my mouth. My head hurt, really bad. I looked around. Where was I? What happened? My mind was completely blank. All I remembered was, me, walking in an alley and this freaky girl jumped me. My eyes were really bugging me. What the heck was going on? I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Syd?"

I looked up and smiled. "Joe!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. I had no idea what he was doing here, but I missed him.

"Ow, ow. Be careful."

I sat back and looked at him. His arm was in a sling and he had stitches along his shoulder.

"What happened?"

Joe looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your arm." I nodded at it. "What happened?"

Joe kept looking at me with a confused expression on his face. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "No." What was he talking about? Remember what? I couldn't remember a thing.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't remember anything. The last thing I _do _remember is being jumped by this chic in an ally. See, I was lookin' for you 'cause in Greece what we thought was the prophecy, it really wasn't and-"

Joe waved his hand and interrupted me. "I know."

"Huh?" How the heck could he know?

"It's a long story."

* * *

Joe POV

"It's a long story." How could she not remember any of this? I mean, I was glad she was back to normal and all, for now anyways, but had that blast really wiped her memory that bad?

"Well, I got plenty of time," she said.

I sighed. This would take a while.

* * *

Sydney POV

I sat there, jaw dropped. No way had that happened. No way. I wouldn't do that, but Joe wouldn't lie to me about this kind of thing either. I shook my head. "I- wh- what?" I looked at him. Hoping he was just joking.

He looked back at me, with sad eyes. "Yeah." I looked down. "The doctors said-"

I cut him off, "Doctors?" I looked around. I was in a hospital? God, I had spent too much time in these things. Broken bones, torn muscles, cracked skull, you name it, it's happened to me. My life sucks that much.

"Yeah. They said you should get lots of rest."

"Why? The only thing wrong with me is the fact that my head and my eyes are bothering me. That and the fact that I don't remember much from the past few days. Other than that, I'm fine."

"But the doctors said-"

"Joe, really? When have I ever done what people tell me to?"

Joe sighed. "I agree with them."

"But-"

"Syd." He looked at me. "Please. After what happened, you need it. And Syd, are you ok?"

"I'm in a hospital. I-"

"No, at Draylon I mean, you said some stuff and-"

"I'm fine. It just takes a while to get used to things."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Now, can you please get some rest?"

I looked at him for a minute. "Fine." I lay down and I was asleep in seconds.


	16. Happy Endings

**16. Happy Endings**

Kairi POV

I peered inside. Sydney was still asleep. This was weird because I could have sworn I heard screaming. I stepped inside and saw Joe _still_ sitting beside Sydney. I had been in here a while ago and Joe and I had discussed the prophecy. We figured most of it out. Sydney was the new evil and the kiss would have been the kiss of darkness. We figured the rest of it would work itself out.

"You should get some rest too," I said.

"I'm fine." He spoke without even looking up at me.

"Joe, if you don't, you'll be too sick to even see Syd when she wakes up."

"She was awake. I convinced her to go back to sleep like the doctors wanted." What? Sydney was insanely rebellious. No one could ever get her to do anything. Unless… oh now _that _is cute!

I smiled. "Fine, fine."

Sydney mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over. Joe sat up, slightly worried.

"You should calm down. She's just dreaming."

"She's had some pretty bad dreams before." He sat back. He looked like he was remembering something. The bad dream thing I could understand. Being a goddess she probably had bad dreams all the time. Being an extremely powerful goddess those dreams were probably vivid. She mumbled again. Did she talk in her sleep a lot or something? I looked back at Joe. He was staring at Sydney. I felt bad for him. First, his friend turns evil, now she's passed out, and in the hospital. Poor kid.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

Joe looked up at me, then back at Sydney. "Well… I guess."

I smiled. They _would _look cute together, but what about Cody? I mean, when I was following Sydney around, I always thought she and him were an adorable couple, but… Joe and Sydney would look so much better. Hehehe. Goodbye, Codney. Hello Jodney.

"You know she's gonna have to leave with me. I have to take her to the Spirit Realm to unShadow her."

He looked back up at me. "Yeah. It's just-"

"I know, but the sooner we leave, the better."

"Yeah." He stared at Sydney.

"I'm sorry. I have to wake her up. You should leave. If you're here when we go, well, things could happen to you."

Joe sighed and stood up. "Ok." He took one last look at Sydney, then, even though I knew he hated it, left.

* * *

Joe POV

I slowly walked home. I had something I needed to do. Granted, I should have done it a while ago, but I was acting stupid. I stepped into my house. "Mom?"

My mom poked her head around the corner and smiled. She ran up to me. "Joe! Thank goodness you're alright!" She stepped back. "But I guess you're still mad at me."

I shook my head. "No, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry."

She looked up at me. "No, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I put my good arm around her and she hugged me back. Finally, we were happy.


End file.
